


Вопрос принадлежности

by Earel, WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earel/pseuds/Earel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр: флаффРейтинг: GКраткое содержание: У него была собака.Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора





	Вопрос принадлежности

— Послушай, а ты не хочешь завести свою собаку? Где одна, там и две, — Виктор переплёл пальцы, тряхнул головой, отбрасывая чёлку, посмотрел слегка виновато.  
Юри помолчал, глядя на Маккачина...

Иногда ему казалось, что с этим псом они знакомы вечно. Юри хорошо помнил фотографии забавного щенка. Щенок рос, уже очень скоро мог поставить передние лапы на грудь хозяину — этот кадр долго хранился за обложкой паспорта, потом куда-то делся. Наверняка у Виктора остался экземпляр того журнала хотя бы в сканах.  
Виччан очень походила на него. И вместе с этим была совсем другой. Обожала возиться с резиновым мячиком, перетягивать верёвку, весело потявкивая, подолгу обнюхивала каждый куст на прогулке, натягивая поводок, когда её пытались увести. Маккачин, по словам Виктора, больше любил побегать, с энтузиазмом путешествовал. Виччан укачивало в машине. Одна из причин, почему Юри оставил собаку дома, уехав учиться.  
Она долгое время была его лучшей подругой.  
Впервые появившись в Ю-Топии, Маккачин не стал тратить время на знакомство. Повалил Юри на пол, облизал, словно обещая: «Буду рад, если вы с моим хозяином поладите». Охотно выходил с ним на пробежки. Принял сразу.  
После смерти Виччан Юри категорически отвергал идею вновь подружиться с собакой.  
Маккачин приходил и ложился рядом во время обеда. Не попрошайничал — просто согревал ноги, изредка щекоча хвостом. Как будто так и надо. Когда выбирались вечерами на набережную, счастливо гонялся за чайками, потом прибегал, тыкался носом в ладонь, шумно вздыхал, положив морду на колено. Юри неловко улыбался, гладил, почёсывал за ухом.  
Вся семья души в нём не чаяла. В Россию летели, оставив маме множество инструкций. Маккачин слушался её лучше всех остальных. Возможно, конечно, это было связано с тем, что она старалась баловать Маккачина вкусненьким. Виктор, обнаружив это, смеялся и заявил: «Спасибо, собак всё равно не пускают выступать на катке».  
А потом, после короткой программы, Виктору позвонили.  
Юри никогда бы не простил себе, если бы по его вине Виктор лишился собаки.  
Ночью, уже проводив Виктора на самолёт, он уснул почти сразу. По набережной бегали Маккачин и Виччан. Чайки с пронзительными воплями разлетались в стороны. Маккачин где-то нашёл палку, Виччан подбежала к нему, но не стала отбирать добычу — лизнула в нос и весело тявкнула. Юри попытался подойти, но каждое движение давалось с трудом — словно сквозь толщу воды. Открыв глаза, он ещё какое-то время не мог отдышаться. Но, как ни странно, напряжение отступало.  
«Ты же простишь меня за то, что я беспокоюсь о нём?»

Переезд в Санкт-Петербург дался нелегко. Много бюрократии, тонны документов — зачем заполнять столько анкет на бумаге, когда есть компьютеры?! Раздражение накапливалось за день. Открывая дверь, Юри жаждал не столько ужинать, сколько бить посуду. Поэтому брал поводок и шёл гулять с Маккачином. Бросал ему палку, гладил по голове, называл хорошей собачкой. Правда, по-японски, но язык Маккачину был не так уж важен.  
Шумно вздыхая, дожидался, пока Юри где-нибудь присядет, ставил лапы на скамейку, облизывал щёку, едва не роняя очки.  
Да уж, сколько глупых ссор не состоялось благодаря Маккачину.

 

...В ладонь привычно ткнулся мокрый нос. Маккачин прекрасно понимал, когда речь идёт о нём.  
— Спасибо, _Витя_ , зачем же мне собака, когда одна уже есть, — уверенно ответил Юри, запуская пальцы в мягкую шерсть.


End file.
